


[Vid] Ward Meachum - Carry On

by Sholio



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Fanvids, Gen, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio
Summary: Ward's terrible, horrible, no good, very bad life. (With occasional bright spots.)





	[Vid] Ward Meachum - Carry On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirty_diana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_diana/gifts).



**Password:** ward

**Song:** Carry On  
**Artist:** .fun  
**Lyrics:** [here](https://genius.com/Fun-carry-on-lyrics)  
**Warnings/Content Notes:** Needles, drug/alcohol abuse, violence

 **Download:** [Download 124 Mb MP4 (zipped)](http://www.sholiofic.com/video/IronFist-CarryOn.mp4.zip)


End file.
